<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Me by TakingFlight48</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446686">Tell Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48'>TakingFlight48</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments of Written Musings [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, dialogue only</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/pseuds/TakingFlight48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco works hard to convince Hermione that breaking in their new bed in the Manor is a better way to spend time as the new Heads of the house than self-decorating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments of Written Musings [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Primarily written for The 31 Days of Writing Challenge: October 12th Prompt - A Piece Containing Dialogue Only.</p><p>And wow wasn't this an interesting one to write!! Loved the challenge, missed world building but such fun. xo</p><p>Enjoy ☮ ✌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“A little to the left - The other left!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Godr- listen why don’t you just do it then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t have the right finesse in these types of magics as you do my love.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you ‘my love’ me.  I will stand behind you and guide your hand on the next one but if you don’t concede to the placement of this portrait within the next 5 seconds I will let it fall and you can explain to your mother why we ruined an original Renoir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, okay right there then is fine, darling.  I did ask Trink if he’d like to assist and he was thrilled at the opportunity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco!  I, this is our first home together, don’t you want to put your mark on it, don’t you want to see that couch and say I placed it there with intention and purpose?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, moving into this home with you was the mark.  Better yet, that glittering ring on your finger is the most important mark for me.  Where everything goes, as long as we can still dictate its general location, isn’t as valuable as spending time with you in more enjoyable ways. Ways that I can guarantee are more exciting than bickering over portrait placement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll agree, only if you can show me what is more enjoyable than decorating our space at 2 pm in the afternoon on our day off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agree now, I’ll kiss you, and then I’ll show you.  I see that smile, just trust me, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, don’t think that dimple and the way you sweep your hair back is the reason I am acquiescing, husband.  Trink!  Hello love, you know what I want, do you think you and the rest can get our things sorted?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rights away, Lady Hermy Malfoy!  Trink has been hoping this is what you would decide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steer clear of our bedroom, Trink. Ow, woman!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco!  Say please, at least!  What do you have planned?  Where are you dragging me, AH!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shush darling, the not knowing is half the fun!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put me down Draco Malfoy, this instant!  Oooof, I suppose that’s one way to put me down.  Gosh, this mattress really is fantastic isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, and look at you, dress riding up your thighs, hair a halo around your laughing face, just waiting for me to make my move.  Eager love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eager?  Don’t make me laugh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Malfoy!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  More like, expectant.  I was promised something more pleasurable than decorating this ancestral home how we wanted it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I suppose all I can do is tell you exactly what I plan to do, step by step, to make this worth your while.  Like, right now, I am tugging off these decadent black pumps and tossing them to the side.  Don’t look at me like that, why else would I ask for privacy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, well then I’ll try and make your experience easier and be as quiet as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, darling.  I want to hear you, every last thought, word, sound, that crosses through that mind and up past your lips.  I want you to hear me too.  We need to prepare this bedroom for the varied levels of debauchery that will take place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that?  What did you just conjure, Draco?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t sound so nervous love, we have talked about this.  What is your safe word, my lioness?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, okay, uhh it’s mold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still as ridiculous as the first time -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I will never use it in regular conversation, in or out of the bedroom, Draco!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, love, yes.  Now, this is simply a blindfold, charmed to be removed with your safe word or my magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t I see you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the experience.  There.  Now lay there and enjoy as I slowly trace my finger up your leg.  Merlin, when’s the last time I told you how much I adore these long legs.  The way your skin just puckers under my touch, even when all I am doing is tracing nonsensical patterns along your calf, under your knee, and around your lower thigh.  So eager, pet.  Look at how your legs open up wide for me, inviting me into your centre.  But I am not ready yet.  Do you feel that, love?  Do you feel me - as I suck - and nip - at your inner thigh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuu-- Draco, please, please don’t tease so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But baby, I am not teasing, I am enjoying.  I am letting my lips, my teeth, my tongue, trace the memory of you into my soul.  This little birthmark behind your knee, this sunspot near your sex.  These are all things I want ingrained into my memory forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are yours, my love.  Yours to memorize, lavish, love.  But please, please move higher.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know normally how very little I can deny you, Hermione.  First, however, I am going to leave as many love bites as I can manage along your thighs.  This way you'll be forced to wear your trousers to work for the next few weeks.  All while knowing that I marked you just as you have marked me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yessss, oh merlin yes, please suck harder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Imagine how good this will feel when I move off this junction between your leg and pretty cunt, and onto your clit hmmm?  Oh fuck, the way your arching towards me, begging me to comply.  Let’s remove this lower obstacle first, shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco now or I will use my ma-ahhhhhh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, baby.  Tell me, tell me what I am doing to you, I want to hear you as I suck your clit, as my tongue flicks, and my hot breath surrounds your mons.  Don’t hold back baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuc- ah, ah, ooooo, yes, your, fuck your tongue is tracing around my clit.  Fuck I feel myself throbbing, Draco, please, oh your breath, your breathing along my clit, you’ve opened my outer lips.  Ohhhhh, yes please please please trace my inner lips, oh yes just like that, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop, Hermione or I stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dracooooo, yes yes yes, please, yes you’ve placed two fingers inside my heat.  Oh, my Godric, you're pumping them in and out slowly as your tongue is flicking, ooh, flicking my clit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck your so wet, babe.  So wet and it’s been less than 5 minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just shut up and don’t stop, Dragon.  Please, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, keep talking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re -- gnaaaa -- you’re rubbing my inner walls as you suck my clit into your mouth - ahhh, ye, ye, ye, ye.  Merlin I am shaking, Draco, don’t stop, please for the love of all that’s magical keep going.  Okay, Okay, I’ll keep -- unghhh - going -- ahhh.  You’re now pumping three fingers into me, shit, shit, shit.  Three fingers and your tongue is flat against my clit, swishing around, and ohhhh HOLY HELL, I'M THERE.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh merciful Morgana, I am co-co-ooooomi-ungggggg.  Fuck, ugh, uh, ahhhh, shit okay okay, Draco.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You win, you win, love. You showed me enjoyable, oh Godric.  Now get up here and kiss me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gladly, as soon as I get this dress off of your perfect chest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can the blind fold go too?  I just - I love to see you over me, Draco.  I’ll even tell you everything I am feeling if you need that today.  Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d give you the world if you asked, Princess.  Of course.  There here I am.  You did so well just then darling.  So vocal.  Do you see how hard I am in my pants, just from hearing you moan, keen, and wail through my actions.  Fuck, I am just going to push right in baby, I can’t wait.  No more teasing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please- ahhhh yessss, please no more, uhng, teasing.  Harder, please, Draco.  I want to feel you harder, I want to hear our skin slapping against each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Hermione how are you always so tight?  Yess - fuck you feel amazing love.  So good with my cock inside your pretty quim.  The way your walls tighten around me everytime I try and pull away.  Do you feel that, babe?  Do you feel how the harder I fuck you into this bed, the tighter you pull around me?  Yes, baby, keep your eyes on me.  Fuck but that pretty little mouth is mumbling non-sense isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ple- yes- pl- oh go- plea, don’t, yes, yes, yes, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you hear that slapping, Hermione?  You demanded I go harder and oh shit, your clit is so firm baby.  So firm under my thumb, so easy for me to get you closer to the edge.  I’m so close love, come for me one more time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, please, come on my chest, Draco.  I want you to mark, fuuuuuck sakes, I want you to, yues yes yes yes, mark me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Salazar, the way you're pulsing around me.  I don’t know if I can hold it in love.  I am so close, ride it out love.  Ride it out and oh, shit, hmmmf.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, baby, it’s your turn, bite my neck and let your seed drip over me.  Please, please, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sh-shi- shittttt, hmpffff.  Fuck Hermione.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is it so hot when you play with my come like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm, I suppose its the same reason you liked watching me fuck myself with my wedding ring on, and nothing else.  Another reminder of who we are to each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, if you suck my come off your fingers like that I may need another round.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, that could probably be arranged.  But next time.  No words at all, Mr. Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal, love.  Deal.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>